


Xandir Behind the Boot

by Hypnofeet



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A story featuring Xandir from Drawn Together. Thought I'd try something different for a change instead of having a female foot worship scenario. Though if this doesn't do too well, who knows if I'll write more male foot worship stories...





	Xandir Behind the Boot

Barry was walking down the street one day thinking to himself. He wondered down the street, past an alleyway. As he passed it, he looked down the alleyway when he saw a slight tanned, 19 year old teenager whom wore a green, video game knight outfit. It was a homosexual man named Xandir P. Wifflebottom. Barry stopped to look at what Xandir was doing. He was cleaning his boots, his barefeet touching the ground. Barry looked down at his pedicured, barefeet that for some reason, as a straight man, he was curious. He walked into the alleyway, towards Xandir. Xandir looked at him slowly.  
“Oh… Hey there.” Xandir giggled. “I’m Xandir.”  
“I’m Barry.” Barry smiled nervously. “Um… what are you doing here?”  
“This?” Xandir smiled. “I’m cleaning my boots silly. My housemates were getting annoyed at me so I decided to come into an alleyway and clean them here.”  
Barry looked down at his pedicured feet smiling.  
“Um… you… you’re feet look really good Xandir…” Barry shyly complimented.  
“Thank you.” Xandir blushed. “It’s not usual for someone to compliment my feet. Well… you’re the first actually.”  
He smiled as he stopped cleaning his boots, getting into the conversation. Barry looked down, unable to look away at Xandir’s sexy feet. They were really hot for a man’s feet.  
“Hey cutie, my eyes are up here.” Xandir giggled.  
Barry immediately looked up back at Xandir.   
“I’m sorry.” Barry blushed. “It’s just that… um, your feet must be dirty standing barefooted in an alley like that.”  
Xandir wiggled his toes, catching Barry’s eyes.  
“What do you suggest then?” Xandir smiled.  
Barry thought of what to do. Could he invite Xandir to his? They couldn’t go to Xandir’s house. He had an idea.  
“Well… maybe I could help get your feet off the ground… if you wanted to stand on me or something?” Barry shyly suggested.  
Xandir gasped smiling.  
“You’d do that for me? Even though we just met?” Xandir smiled, twiddling his fingers.  
“Sure.” Barry smiled. “You seem nice. And feet as nice as yours shouldn’t get dirty.”  
Xandir looked at his feet seeing that they were a little dirty.  
“You’re right…” Xandir blushed. “How are we going to do this?”  
Almost immediately, Barry got on his hands and knees on the concrete floor smiling at Xandir.Xandir blushed even more.  
“You… you want me to step on you?” Xandir asked smiling. “If you insist.”  
Xandir stepped slowly on Barry’s back. Barry felt Xandir’s soft feet on his back through his clothing. From the clothing, Xandir lost his grip a little putting his foot back on the floor.  
“You ok?” Barry asked.  
“Yeah.” Xandir replied.  
“Just lost my grip. I don’t think your clothing helps keeping me still. It feels like I might slip.”Xandir’s mood changed a little, kind of liking Barry on his hands and knees.“You know... If you had no shirt, I might have a better grip.”  
Without giving Barry a chance to decide, Xandir kneeled down and removed Barry’s shirt, exposing his chest. Afterwards, Xandir put Barry’s shirt on next to the boots that were resting on a lid of a bin. He stood on top of Barry’s back again, able to stay still. Barry felt Xandir’s soft, smooth feet against his back as he smiled. Xandir went back to cleaning his boots with a cloth for a few minutes. Luckily, no one went past the alleyway to see what they were doing.   
“You ok down there?” Xandir blushed. “Hope I am not too heavy”  
“No Xandir.” Barry replied. “Your quite light and your feet feel so soft.”  
“Oh really?” Xandir blushes some more. “I do take very good care of my feet.”  
After a few minutes later, Xandir spoke again.  
“Darn it.” Xandir said. “Out of cleaning materials to clean my boots with. And it’s not finished yet.”  
Barry looked up at him.  
“I could help with that too.” Barry smiled, eager to at least touch Xandir’s boots.  
“I bet you have a clean tongue.” Xandir winked. “Maybe, if you want, you could lick my boots.”  
Barry was a little surprised that Xandir could figure that out.  
“Don’t worry.” He smiled shyly. “I think you have a foot fetish. I’ve read about it before. So I know what you want…”  
Xandir grabbed his boots as he sat gently on Barry’s back, placing his barefeet gently near Barry’s neck, being comfortable. He dangled his boots in front of Barry’s face.  
“You can clean them for me…” Xandir smiled. “If you like.”  
Barry immediately started licking Xandir’s boots clean, enjoying the taste, doing a better job than what Xandir was doing.  
“Wow…” Xandir observed. “You are pretty good at cleaning my boots.”Barry smiled, kept licking Xandir’s boots up and down and all around.  
Xandir giggled as he lifted his boots back up, placing them on the lid of the bin as he slowly dangled his barefeet in front of Barry’s face, swinging them slightly.  
“Hehe.” Xandir giggled. “Do you find my feet attractive?”  
Barry started to turn red.  
“Of course Xandir. I find your feet attractive. For a guy, you have the hottest pair of feet I have ever seen.” Barry replied.  
“You are right, my feet were kind of dirty from standing on the ground.” Xandir blushed. “If you want… you could lick my feet clean.”  
Xandir smiled winking as he stopped waving his barefeet up against Barry’s face and put them closer to him. As soon as he stopped, Barry immediately licked his feet up and down, nice and slow.  
“Oh… Oh my….” Xandir moaned.  
Barry kept on licking his feet smiling, savouring each bit of dirt he cleaned off Xandir’s feet.  
“Um… How they taste?” Xandir asked nervously, worried the dirt was a bit too much.  
“Amazing Xandir!” Barry moaned as he kept licking. “I would lick anything off these feet.”  
“Oh really?” Xandir smiled. “Then we could have so much more fun back at mine.”  
Barry smiled about to say something but Xandir put his toe over Barry’s mouth, moving him onto his back in the alleyway.  
“I’m in the mood to be a little dirty…” Xandir winked. “If you love dirty feet so much, you won’t mind this.  
Barry was about to say something again when Xandir kissed him on the lips blushing and then put his toe in Barry’s mouth.  
“Don’t worry…” Xandir seductively said. “From now till tonight, we’re gonna get more… Passionate.”  
Xandir placed his feet on Barry’s face for a little while before they begun. Barry stayed with Xandir all night, unable to leave from his sexiness and seduction in the alleyway.


End file.
